


“You Shouldn’t Have Gone Alone”

by pan_space_ranger



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_space_ranger/pseuds/pan_space_ranger





	“You Shouldn’t Have Gone Alone”

In the weeks since Keith has returned to the team, Lance has felt very anxious. With the half-Galran back, Lance had begun feeling pressure to prove himself and ensure the security of his spot on the team. 

He desperately seeks any and all chances to prove his worth. He has thrown himself head first into a brutal training regime to try and improve his skills in record time. The time that he isn’t on missions is spent in the training room developing different tactics and routines that allow Lance function off the minimal amounts of sleep and food in order to make more time for training. 

The team has yet to notice Lance’s new self destructive behaviors and routine inside the castle. But they have noticed that Lance had taken up new tactics to complete missions which almost always involve him getting himself into incredibly dangerous and risky situations. 

Of course it didn’t not take the team by surprise when Lance used one of his new tactics on their current mission. The team’s objective had been to take down a galra ship that was transporting large amount of explosives in order to try and kill of an entire race of aliens on a near by planet. 

The galra ship that they had been after had quickly called in some back up and team Voltron finds itself outnumbered very quickly. They separate into their individual lions in an attempt to take out as many smaller ships as podsible and make progress in getting closer to the cargo ship carrying the explosives. 

Each member of the team finds them self surrounded by galra fighters in what seemed to be no time at all. Progress in reaching the cargo ship was painstakingly slow and it didn’t help that ship has begun making its way away from the scene of the fight. 

Lance uses the red lion’s magma beam to blast a hole in what felt like a wall of galra ships closing in around him. He rockets through this new opening and toward the cargo ship alone. He is determined to finish this mission and not let a whole planet be destroyed because he couldn’t manage to take down one ship. 

Lance races after the escaping cargo ship as fast as Red can fly. “We got this girl.” He murmurs and pats her control panel before aiming Red’s magma beam for the center of the ship. 

Of course, Lance is aware that shooting down a ship full of explosives was not the best idea but it seems like the best option he and the team has so he takes the shot. The magma strikes his target dead on and effectively melts the ship into two pieces but as it turns out, igniting a bunch of explosives along with the force of two sides of a large cargo ship separating causes one massive bomb like explosion. 

The force of this bomb sends a shockwave out tearing away parts of the cargo ship’s hull and sending a mass of shrapnel and residual magma right toward red. Lance doesn’t even have time to react before he and red are sent hurtling backwards, spinning out of control. The last thing that Lance is aware of is a searing heat and the feeling of his head being violently knocked back against his chair. 

Lance feels like he is floating. His body feels light but at the same time he feels like he has been shaken around like a rag doll and everything hurts. He is suddenly aware that there is a hand on his shoulder and someone is calling his name. 

He snaps his eyes open and groans as the harsh light of Red’s hangar makes his already pounding head feel like it’s being split open. The hand on his shoulder tightens in concern and he looks over to see who it is. To his surprise it’s Keith who is staring down at him with a worried expression on his face. 

Keith grimaces in what was his attempt at a sympathetic smile. “Hey buddy, you took a real bad hit back there. I know you probably feel like shit but I’m gonna help you out of here and then we can get you into a pod. Alright?” He asks. 

Lance nods slowly and winces when he finds that his neck is also very very sore. “Try not to move your head too much I’m sure you’ve got one hell of a concussion and probably whip lash too. I’ve never seen a lion get knocked back like that before Lance.” His tone turns more serious and almost scolding as he says the last part. 

“What the quiznack were you thinking anyways? Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have got the whole team blown up and you nearly got yourself blown up!” Keith says in exasperation. 

Lance frowns and sends Keith a sharp glare. “I was trying to finish the mission. Last time I checked you were all for putting the mission first and you aren’t one to talk about self preservation” Lance says. 

Keith sighs and kneels down next to Lance. “You got me there. But if there is one thing I learned in my time with the blades is that putting the mission before yourself is a real crappy way of getting things done. And come on Lance you know better than to just go after a ship on your own!” He sighs. 

Lance just huffs stubbornly, “I just want to prove that I can be useful. I want to prove that I can finish the missions that the others struggle with and earn myself a solid spot on this team.” Lance says. 

Keith’s expression melts into one of understanding and something slightly broken as he views Lance in a new light. “Yeah well, you shouldn’t have gone alone. It was dumb and reckless and those are my faults not yours. You have a solid spot on this team Lance and you do not need to prove yourself.” He says sternly and gently picks Lance up into his arms.

“Now I expect you to remember this bonding moment and I also expect you to understand that you are an essential part of this team and you have a lot more value then you could ever imagine.” He says and gently carries Lance out of Red and to a healing pod. 

Lance smiles up at Keith just before he props him up in the pod. “I think I’ll remember this one. I like the new grizzled Keith better than old Keith.” He jokes. 

Keith just rolls his eyes at Lance’s antics. “Yeah whatever Sharpshooter. You get all healed up and then you and I can have a spa day to teach us both some self preservation skills.” He says and Lance grins. 

“I am so holding you to that as soon as I’m out of this pod. I’m making you do face masks and everything!” He says before the blue tinted glass seals him into the pod and he relaxes into a sleep like state as the pod takes care of him. 

Keith stood in front of the pod and watched Lance for a moment longer. He is definitely going to make sure that Lance doesn’t use these new reckless tactics again and he will ensure that Lance knows he is cherished and valued.


End file.
